You in the Hunger Games!
by Bloodbath at the Cornucopia
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in the Hunger Games? Then click here to enter one of your own original characters for a chance at staring in a Hunger Games fan fiction! Enter soon, because spots are filling fast!
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger Games: You are the Tribute!**

Hello everyone! I am _Bloodbath at the Cornucopia _but you might as well call me Effie Trinket! Why, you ask? Because I will be picking the tributes for the 76th Hunger Games! I want you to sign up with your own original characters for the chance at starring in a fan fiction based on the Hunger Games! Enter a character based on you, or enter a made up person! Enter you worst enemy and hope I kill them off! Be creative! Interested? Well keep reading!

There are no prerequisites to entering. **But an** **important warning**: people who enter and have an account will be recognized and considered before anonymous entries are. In other words, anonymous reviewers can enter, but you have a better chance at being chosen if you have a fan fiction account. Please make an account before entering. If you don't, your chances of being chosen are slimmer.

**Things to remember: **I need two tributes from every district (District 1 through District 12)! So I want more than just tributes from District 12. I need boys and girls. I need rude people and mean people, and I need sweet people and nice people. I need people who are fierce and evil, and I need people who don't stand a chance. You can enter as many times as you want, but absolutely no Mary Sues! And most importantly, be creative! Make me like your character! Make me want to write about your character! Good luck!

Answer the following questions on your entry! Post your answers as a review. PM me any time with more details you left out. Please be as detailed as possible. I am on fan fiction all the time, so I will get back to you with answers to any questions you have. I will not have a deadline, because I am not sure how many people are going to enter. Let's just say I will close it when I have enough tributes that I like. _(Also, I have included a description of every district at the end of the questions, in the case that you want your character to be from a random district, but you aren't sure what they manufacture.)_

**Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be**_** ever **_**in your favor!**

**Hunger Games Fan Fiction Entry**

1. What is your characters name?

2. What district is your character from _(read District Descriptions below before choosing)_?

3. What does your character look like _(use as many details as possible)_?

4. What is your character's personality like? Is he/she excited about being in the Hunger Games, or is he/she scared?

5. What is your character's family like? What is his/her story _(again, use as many details as possible)_?

6. What is your character's best skill, such as running, weaponry, or hand-to-hand combat?

7. What character from the book _The Hunger Games _would your character like the most?

8. What is your characters biggest weakness?

9. Would your character be easy to fall in love with? Would you character fall in love with someone else in the arena?

10. What would your character be marketed as? In other words, how would your character act on televised Hunger Game interviews: cocky, sexy, quiet or something else?

11. Did your character volunteer to enter the games, or was your character randomly chosen?

12. What does your character care about more: getting out of the Hunger Games alive, or staying true to himself/herself and dying with dignity?

13. What is your characters opinion of the government? Is he/she a Capitol lapdog, or a rebel?

14. What does your character want the arena to look like: a forest, a desert, an icy wasteland, or something else?

15. Why does your character want to win the Hunger Games? Is it because he/she just wants to survive or does your character want to further challenge the government? Or does your character just want the money and fame!

16. Will your character make friends in the Hunger Games?

17. What will your characters strategy be in the games?

18. Will your character listen to his/her stylists? Will your character listen to his/her trainer?

19. How will your character do when being scored by the Gamemakers before the games? Will your character do badly, or will he/she do amazingly well?

20. Do you think your character has a real chance at winning the games?

21. Why should I write about your character?

22. Is there anything else you want to tell me about your character? Tell me here!

**District Descriptions**

**District 1** is one of the wealthier districts of Panem. Its primary industry is manufacturing luxury items for the Capitol. Some of them include diamonds and most likely other precious gems. It seems that names in this district are names of precious items, which may be a reflection on their "glamorous" nature and demeanor. Children in District 1 seem to take pride in competing in the Games, and are among the group of tributes that band together to pick off the weak, called the Careers.

**District 2** is one of the districts of Panem. It is the place where most of the Peacekeepers are trained, and where the weapons are manufactured, but originally specialized only in mining and stone cutting. Publicly it's presented as the nation's stone quarries, just like District 13 was known for graphite mining. District 2 children are raised with a warrior mind-set and most of the Peacekeepers are from District 2. This district was the only one not on the side of the first rebellion, and after the attempt failed, were rewarded by better treatment from the Capitol, and better living conditions for their citizens. District 2 is in the Rocky Mountains, near the Capitol itself. The district is made up of many small villages, each based around a mine. Although the district is allied with the Capitol, due to their preferential treatment, the quarry workers suffer as much as any other district, not being excluded from the annual Hunger Games that take place.

**District 3'**s main industry is electronics. They specialize in televisions, automobiles, and explosives. Before the rebellion it was one of the richest districts in Panem. In _Catching Fire_ during the victory tour, Katniss notices this is one of the districts along with 8 and 4 that shows the most happiness to see her, suggesting that they are one of the more rebellious districts. It is implied in _Catching Fire_ that their citizens lived in abject poverty, as they were one of the first districts to start an uprising. Most of its inhabitants work in factories and are very well adept with engineering. The bread from this district is bite-sized square-shaped rolls

**District 4** is one of the wealthier districts of Panem. Its industry is fishing, which is useful for tributes in the Games as they have experience in using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life. In _Catching Fire_ Katniss notices during her victory tour that District 4, along with 3 and 8, seems happy to see her, suggesting that it is a rebellious district.

Being one of the wealthier districts, District 4 tends to produce Career Tributes who volunteer to participate in The Hunger Games. This is also the case for Districts 1 and 2. These children are grown and raised to win the Games, making them stronger and much more capable of winning than the average tribute. The bread is a salty, fish-shaped loaf, tinted green by seaweed

**District 5** is one of the twelve districts of the country Panem. This district's industry is power and electricity. Therefore, this district is responsible for generating the power of the entire nation. District 5 has a low number of children claiming tesserae. Therefore, District 5 may be possibly not as impoverished as many other districts of Panem. District 5 is shown as having the third lowest number of tesserae-claiming children, following District 1 and District 2. Another reason for the low number of tesserae claims could be that the population is small in comparison with the other districts.

**District 6** is one of the 12 districts of Panem. This district's principal industry is transportation. It was heavily bombed by the Capitol's Air Forces during the Second Rebellion. District 6 is also known to be very unstable, and could be several times larger than even Districts 11 or 2. Some of the citizens in District 6 are morphling (a drug) addicts.

**District 7** is one of the districts of the nation Panem. District Seven provides lumber for the Capitol, and the tributes of District 7 are known to be good with axes. District 7 is apparently covered in large portions of pine forest as Johanna Mason comments that pine needles "smell like home."

**District 8** is one of the districts of Panem. Its principal industry is the production of textiles and clothing. They have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms. Incomes in District 8 must be fairly low as Twill mentions that she puts in a four hour shift in a Peacekeeper Uniform factory after her full time job as a teacher. Bonnie, a child, also mentions putting in a four hour shift after she gets out of school. District 8 must also be in a cold place because Twill mentions the factory she works in as cold. On page 142 of Catching Fire Katniss describes District 8 "as an ugly, urban place stinking of industrial fumes, the people housed in run down tenements, barely a blade of grass in sight."

**District 9** is one of the 12 districts of Panem. It is the district responsible for grain. It is mentioned once that District 9 has many factories, possibly for grain processing.

**District 10** is one of the districts of Panem. This district's main industry is livestock, such as cattle to provide beef for the Capitol.

**District 11** is one of the poorer districts, right after District 12 in the nation of Panem. Their job is agriculture; orchards, fields of grain, and cotton surround the district. Almost everything they grow goes to the Capitol.

**District 12** was one of the poorest, most ridiculed districts in the nation of Panem. The Appalachian Mountains district specialized in coal mining. They had not won the Games for many years prior to _The Hunger Games_, when Haymitch Abernathy, an alcoholic and an embarrassment to the district, won the 50th Annual Games, or the second Quarter Quell.

**Thanks for entering, and once again, ****may the odds be**_** ever **_**in your favor!**

_**-**__Bloodbath at the Cornucopia_


	2. Chapter 2

**You In The Hunger Games Update!**

Hi everyone! I wanted to post an update reminding people to keep entering! I need a lot more male characters, and I need more entries from Districts 8, 9, and 10. I have been really enjoying reading the entries I have gotten so far. I am really excited about this story, and I hope you guys are into it to.

I also wanted to give you guys a direct link to the first trailer for the story! You can find it here:

.com/watch?v=rrA38ZGeRIk&context=

So please, keep on entering! I can't do this if you guys don't help me. Keep sending in creative characters. And remember, **you can enter as many times as you want**! Thanks for reading!

_-Bloodbath at the Cornucopia_


	3. Chapter 3

The Reaping Day is here! Well, I got a lot of reviews! I want to thank all my Fan Fiction readers, as well as my Youtube, Flickr, and Polyvore fans that entered the contest. All the entries were great, and I had a hard time choosing only twenty-four! But I finally narrowed it down. Congratulations to the winners! If the winners could send me a private message telling me that they have seen that they were selected, that would be great. Once again, thanks for the great characters!

**District One**

_**Dreama Borealis **__submitted by LizzieBoredom(FanFiction)_

_**Lucien Reigh **__submitted by SailingTheWorld (FanFiction)_

**District Two**

_**Aaron White **__submitted by Chiooti (FanFiction)_

_**Ivy Greenleaf **__submitted by GwenCooper92 (FanFiction)_

**District Three**

_**King Geartrade **__submitted by MyBadLanguage (FanFiction)_

_**Artemis Stronghold **__submitted by TruthOrDare122 (Youtube)_

**District Four**

_**Ginger Honey Woodpecker **__submitted by fclovesharrypotter (FanFiction)_

_**Ren Keefe **__submitted by HappyHungerGames (FanFiction)_

**District Five**

_**Liz Night **__submitted by Sakura Minami (FanFiction)_

_**Iago Godfrey **__submitted by BroadwayBabe97 (Flcikr)_

**District Six**

_**Sky Rose Anderson**__submitted by LoonaticsLover13 (FanFiction)_

_**Wolfgang Gore**__ submitted by HopeXOXO (Youtube)_

**District Seven**

_**Katina Gray **__submitted by AODiva1979 (FanFiction)_

_**Pan Wheaton **__submitted by FastxCar (Polyvore)_

**District Eight**

_**Bundt Bloomgood **__submitted by AveryPoison178 (Youtube)_

_**Apollo Golden **__submitted by FuckArtLetsDance (Youtube)_

**District Nine**

_**Tylerin "Ty/Rin" Lukuos **__submitted by mnmdancin12 (FanFiction)_

_**Haltch Nepersh **__submitted by Clarissalightwood5679 (FanFiction)_

**District Ten**

_**Gallinule Vendetta**__ submitted nerdbird (FanFiction)_

_**Rayshaun McKinley**__ submitted by Ginny-the-red-head (FanFiction)_

**District Eleven**

_**Rooney Seedling**__ submitted by jam2008 (FanFiction)_

_**Jennifer Hesmill**__ submitted by QueenJen (FanFiction)_

**District Twelve**

_**Courtney O'Donnell **__submitted by OnAMission (FanFiction)_

_**Orion Mellark **__submitted by BrightestStar22 (FanFiction)_

And so you have it folks! Those will be the characters staring in an original Hunger Games FanFiction entitled **Inferno**! The first chapter will be posted soon! Once again, stay up to date with the story by going to my Youtube page (the link is in my profile) where I will be posting more videos incorporating your characters and details about the story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
